


Rebuild

by Skindoodles



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HungryHungryHunk, Jackknifed, M/M, MaxumPlaxum, Sharkshooter, Shirhoe - Freeform, pidgeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: LanceIs deadNow he is at leastAnd wellKeith Hunk Shiro PidgeThey don't take it too well





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE FUCKERS REPORTED ME  
> I TRUSTED YOU

Lance rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, the day had been awful. His dad was sick so his mom went harder on everyone, the night before he had stayed up till four writing an essay, and his neck ached like a motherfucker. He took a deep breath.  
"It's just another day"  
This was his own mantra, Shiro had "patience yields focus" he had this. To remind him that nothing was worse than the last day, and it won't be worse tomorrow.   
He brought out his phone, his friends always made him feel better.  
Taem Voltron!  
Sharkshooter: hey guys!  
Pidgeon: wassup   
Jackknifed: hey... Lance   
HungryHungryHunk: sup bro  
Shirhoe: hi  
Sharkshooter: *image sent*  
Pidgeon: another mom's spaghetti meme? What are you five?  
HungryHungryHunk: lmfao   
Jackknifed:I don't...get it?  
Sharkshooter: lame queef  
Shirhoe:Lance   
Sharkshooter: finnnnnne hoe  
HungryHungryHunk: so whatcha doing   
Sharkshooter: just hanging Isabella   
Pidgeon: my project is almost done  
Jackknifed: the one with the crackers or the condoms?  
Shirhoe:..... is that where all my condoms went   
Pidgeon: noooooooo and both  
Shirhoe: guuuuuys Allura came over that night!  
Jackknifed: I'm sure neither of you came that night;)  
Sharkshooter:lmao losers  
HungryHungryHunk: don't steal your brothers condoms  
Pidgeon: I'm not a loser I could be solving all your problems   
Sharkshooter : sorry you can't cure depression B)  
Jackknifed: okay sure Lance YOU have depression   
Shirhoe: my dudes what even is happening   
Pidgeon: *is not a dude*  
Sharkshooter : yeah hoe don't assume her gender  
HungryHungryHunk: whatcha gonna do bout it huh?  
Sharkshooter : fite me  
HungryHungryHunk: anyplace anytime  
Pidgeon: fuck you two   
Shirhoe: yeah sure go fight notvlike I care   
Jackknifed: what...?  
Sharkshooter: omfg DRINK YOUR DAILY MEMES KEITH  
Pidgeon: lay off the guy hes too busy drawing the mothman fanart   
Shirhoe Confirmed   
Jackknifed: I WAS FUCKING TWELVE  
HungryHungryHunk: it wouldn't hurt to see some of that art..... for posterity ;)  
Pidgeon : I get i t;););)  
Jackknifed: IF YOU DARE  
Shirhoe *image sent *  
Sharkshooter: ohmYGOD  
Pidgeon: is that a dick?  
Sharkshooter :why is it so big?  
HungryHungryHunk:MY EYES  
Sharkshooter: omG you furry   
Jackknifed:Lance! I'm not a furry!  
Sharkshooter:chill it was a joke  
Shirhoe: Lance that wasn't nice  
Pidgeon: it was kinda mean   
HungryHungryHunk: he's kinda sensitive and you hurt his feelings   
Sharkshooter: you wanna see fucking mean?  
Shirhoe: Lance   
Jackknifed: :.(  
Pidgeon:let's just move on   
HungryHungryHunk m:okay yeah 

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes, this was not helping.  
"It's just another day" he whispered. Tears forming.

Sharkshooter m: it's late ima go to bed  
HungryHungryHunk:night bro  
Sharkshooter: 


End file.
